


Autumn In Her Footsteps

by emeralddarkness



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: Time marches ever on, and Lúthien chose mortality.





	

Lúthien she had been, the morning star of her people, but there seemed less of stars about her anymore. She had been a wild thing when first he’d seen her, part of the night, the restful dark, the night removed of its terrors. There was an edge of that to her still, an aura of power she could wear like a cloak, but these days that cloak of power had begun to seem a little threadbare, a little moth-eaten, when she took it out and put it on. That wasn’t often anymore either. She had been a being who belonged in the heavens, but since then she’d moved more firmly onto earth, until it barely seemed that she could belong in either place.

“I did this to you,” he’d said one day, sorrowfully, apologetically, when the flowers had not bloomed in her footsteps any longer. She had come over and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers and curling up with her head on his shoulder.

“I would not trade you for a hundred thousand years of flowers,” she’d told him, softly. “If you were gone they would have no reason to bloom.”


End file.
